Soul Bound
by HeroicWarrior
Summary: When a chance encounter of two impossible friends turns into a love rescue, Kara finds herself with a chance that she hasn't had before. Kara is an immortal being that has been hurt by losing love in the past. Will she take to opportunity at love again or is all hope lost? Maybe her new friend can help her get that chance at love. See Kara as she pursues her one love, Lena.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it has been a long time since I wrote anything. I was working on completing a work before posting the chapters on at a time, but that just allowed me more time to fiddle with it and I wasn't satisfied with it. I have decided to just work and post a chapter at a time and go based on reader response. It means I will actually post stories. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads these stories and I hope you enjoy.**

**Whenever you speak, people hear you speaking in their native language. Most people are surprised and delighted. The cashier at McDonalds (changing to something else) you've just talked to is horrified, "Nobody's spoken that language in thousands of years."**

I have this magical power that allows me to talk to people in the language that they learned first. It was something that I was born with, and has become more prominent in life as an adult. For multilingual people, it usually just picks one and they talk in that. If someone learned English and Spanish at the same time, they hear whichever one they are more comfortable with. Now, that doesn't mean that I understand them when they speak back in the same language. I just tell them that I am more comfortable in responding to English rather than any language that they talk to me in. There are a few exceptions to the rules since I did try to learn some of the more popular languages, such as Spanish, French, Mandarin, Portuguese, Vietnamese, Japanese, and Korean. I can hold full conversations with them with the knowledge that I do have. I have not run into too many problems when speaking different languages over the years, so I think my gift has given me a focus to do something that I am passionate about.

My foreign language teachers love me for that as do some of my history teachers depending on the subject. They like that I can talk in other languages, and I can talk to them in English if I need to, which can be both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes they think I am speaking Serbian or some other language that I have not encountered and start a conversation. My friends help explain that I can't understand what they are saying, so English works best. The history teachers see that I have a passion for different languages and cultures, and I have learned various events that aren't in the textbook that they find fascinating. It seems that I have gained a specific reputation because other teachers have quizzed me on that knowledge over the years, which gets to be a bit much. They seem to think that I can understand all their languages, so that would include Afrikaans, Gaelic, Russian, and some others. It is confusing to say the least, but it puts a smile on their face when I introduce myself in whatever language they know.

There is not explanation for this, and we have looked everywhere. There are no curses that have come from any witches after some torrid affair with a member of the family that jilted them. There are no spells in any language that mentions anything like this. Science can't explain this either because I can't understand them, so that would correspond with speaking the language. Many doctors have looked at my brain to see how it reacts to different stimuli, but there has been no signs of advanced development in any part of the brain. My friends and I have done various experiments ourselves when we travel. We interact with as many foreign people as we can, and test my limits, which seem to be none. It also helps when someone speaks the language because people are more at ease and see us less as tourists.

Surprisingly, sometimes people hear me speak in made-up languages, such as Kligon or Navi, or a language they made up as a child. These are interesting to me because they achieved fluency in a language that no one else speaks. It is an interesting concept to consider the capability of the mind, as well as the will of people. I don't think I could ever have something like that in my head because someone would have to encourage me to learn it.

A very amusing way that it comes about is them geeking out about different movies or fanbases. It is especially fun that when I go to conventions, half of them freak out and the actors have no idea what is happening. I have learned some key phrases from each of these languages, so I am prepared for questions. They are usually asking me to translate something for them, which is completely bizarre. Actors are left out of the loop, so they are very confused about why the convention hall seems to be on fire.

One day, I was walking in a Starbucks to grab some coffee for a some coworkers. I ordered a multitude of different drinks, so when the barista looked confused, I assumed it was from the order. There were a lot there and it is really hard to keep track of all the different requests. I asked if she wanted me to repeat it, but she slowly shook her head.

"Nobody has spoken that language in thousands of years. Who are you?" She responds in English, so I am guessing that she is trying to make me speak English as well. Also, a language that is that old and that only she knows, makes me a little suspicious.

"Sorry. I don't know what language I am speaking to you. I know that sounds weird, but I can explain how it works to you later if you would like. It can be a little disorienting at first, so I can understand if you were thrown off for a second. I can just write down my thoughts if that made you more comfortable."

"No, that's fine. Your total will be $43.84."

"Thanks! Would you want to talk with me later? I know this is really weird, but if you're curious, I am open to explaining everything I know. I would love to get to know your culture, and you if you are okay with that. But only as much as you want to tell me. No pressure. I will keep whatever secrets that you want me to. "

"Sure…I guess."

"Great. I will leave you my cell and you can call me at any time. If you change your mind, you don't need to call, and we can just leave this conversation in the past."

"Alright. I'm Kara by the way."

"Emily, but everyone calls me Wyatt."

I wave back at her as I head back to school. I keep my word and tell no one of this new language that I have somehow stumbled upon. I know that this could cause so many problems if it got out. There are so many different cultures in the world, and sadly, many people are xenophobic. In a place that is a melting pot of cultures, there are many that are not recognized or accepted due to political extremists on both sides. It is still quite common to see people discriminated against, but subtly because the law doesn't allow for blatant discrimination. Kara seems like a nice person, so I would hate to be the cause of something going wrong in her life because I couldn't keep a secret.

I eventually hear back from her, as I am waiting for some coworkers to give me back my laptop. She seems a little apprehensive to talk to anyone about it. I reassure her that this is all voluntary and she can tell me as much or as little as she wants. I guess that she has kept this secret from almost everyone in her life. It seems like a difficult topic for her, and I don't blame her. Sharing secrets about a culture is emotional because they mean a lot to someone. I am going to be as kind and respectful as I can with my probing, but will immediately step away if I feel like I am crossing any boundaries.

We meet at a Chinese restaurant for some dumplings. It seems we both have that obsession in common. I love dumplings as much as the next girl, but she is an eating machine. She orders like twenty orders, and I just have 4, which is surprising considering I eat a lot of dumplings. I didn't think it would be appropriate of me to ask her why, so I let it slide. We both talk about our love of dumplings, specifically these ones because of how much better they seem to taste. I swear it has something to do with the type of ingredients they use. They are just so much better than any of the ones that I find at the store, but they refuse to tell me what are in them. I've been going here for years, so they know my favorite type of dumplings. They often try experimenting with different combinations of flavors and styles, so they ask customers to try them. I've even done taste testing for them, and I suggested that Kara also try it sometime.

As we wait for our food, I ask some preliminary questions, such as when she arrived here, what language it is, are there others like her, that sort of thing. She came here in the early 2000s, but she had lived for a long time in a different sort of dimension for lack of a better term. She was spending her time as a citizen here to share what she has learned about us with her people. She remains as a normal citizen, and refuses to expose herself in any way to protect those around her. She exposed herself when she landed long ago, but she has since faded into the background with different assumed identities. She has a sister, who she cares about, and would never want to harm. She hails from Krypton, which rings a few bells for me. The language is based on tonal sounds rather than actual meaning. She has not seen her people in quite some time, so she has no idea if there is another one like her down on Earth. Her people don't really have parents like we do, but they do have a sort of guardian that trains them to be in specific jobs.

Her society is not much different than ours with the job specialization and higher education. It also seems more advanced, so she would know more than the average person in any field. She has a higher level of math knowledge than I have, so I pick her brain for different solutions to problems I run into. She has enhanced abilities that could potentially help the world, but she has seen too many aliens being taken away and tested on for personal gain. That is why she is working as a barista, an unassuming position that allows her to see the change in trends with each time period.

We ended up bonding over music and musicals since we both have such strong ties to them both. It was how she learned languages here and expressions, while I was learning how to express myself in an appropriate and creative way. She is a fan of lyrical pieces, and I like the ones with a strong beat. The contrast matches our personalities closely. She is someone who is elegant and optimistic, which I am more 'butch' if that is acceptable for someone very short. I usually listen to music that makes me want to move, or keep a beat when I am doing work.

Her genres are classical and pop, while I am more Hollywood soundtracks and K-pop (they have some great beats). Her mainstream music compared to my obscure music causes both of us to share our favorite songs and convert the other. She reintroduces me to Taylor Swift and Beyoncé (who I still love). I admit that there are some good pop songs, but they seem to have the same message, so I am not as interested in as many. I introduce her to TWICE, GFriend, MAMAMOO, and RedVelvet. I like BLACKPINK, but they are not my favorite of groups. She likes the beat of K-pop, but she finds that the repetition of the music to be a little too much. Also not understanding the lyrics makes the words all sound the same. I know that there is a lot of repeats for the chorus and the melody of the verses, but it doesn't differ from American pop music. There is a whole different issue when it comes to music theory that neither of us really understand.

Eventually it is 9pm and closing time for the restaurant. We both realize that time has slipped away, and that it is time for us to head our separate ways. I offer my help whenever she needs it. Whether she is overwhelmed with something changing, or she just needs someone to lean on, I will be there for her. She is trying her best to adapt to all the changes in time, but she mixes up expressions and customs every once in a while. The development of culture changes her interactions with people again, which also means creating new identities for herself. Similar first name (Kara, Kiera, Cara, Karen, etc.) and a vastly different last name. She cycles through her names every millennia, so she is starting again as Kara. It has helped her continue to live without anyone interfering with her life.

She is in contact with her sister's descendants, which seems like such an odd concept. They are the many great grandchildren of her late sister, yet she treats them all like her children. When each child is born or adopted, she visits the family during the reunion period to welcome the new life. She offers a blanket, a custom from her life, as a gift–a protective object with technology she developed to protect them. It is literally a bullet-proof blanket gifted to each child, giving a whole new meaning to security blanket. After that every ten or twenty years, she will visit whoever is children and tell them her story. Sure each generation is aware of her but they never know what they are getting until she reveals herself. They still treat her like a member of the family, but like an aunt more than anything else. The kids all have fun meeting their aunt Kara, and the adults are fascinated with her life experiences and advice.

I am not someone to believe in something like this, but Kara has seen reincarnation. I mean our souls take a new form when we die and become a new individual with the same spirit. She has seen her friends reincarnated generation after generation, and she tries to build a similar but different connection to each of them. There are no guarantees that two people will get along in different reincarnations, but they will encounter each other no matter what. Sometimes people are "destined" to be together and either find themselves in eternal bliss together or deep despair apart. She mentioned that two people were lovers in one life and mortal enemies in another, but their souls called to one another for some reason. I asked her if she met a version of me before, and she has not. I am an anomaly to her because she has interacted with versions of every other person she has ever met. She has never seen someone with a spirit like mine…I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified.

It is quite poetic to hear about these types of relationships because it ensures that souls that are meant to be together will meet eventually. And that love may not last through every lifetime, but having someone that you will always meet is a better concept in my mind. That deeper connection is what draws people together in an unexplainable way. Unconsciously they will meet over and over again because of a connection that goes beyond life. Reincarnation is another chance at living the life that someone else couldn't. I'm imagining all the different versions watching this new version of themselves and complain about what isn't right or desperate to meet their person. When you click with someone, you know, and it is supposed to be magical. It makes me wonder who I was destined to meet and who is soul-bound to me.

I'm 20 now, but there is no way to know about my lifespan since I don't know how these powers effect me. There is no one recorded with the same abilities I have, so it is possible that I could live much shorter than other people. I won't think longer since it doesn't really help me live a better life or help others in any way. I think that it is more likely that I will die before anything else.

This actually hurts me when I have oral exams. No matter what language I am speaking, it will always come out in their first language. When I took mandarin, she thought I was fluent, but I couldn't understand her. I could speak, but not understand. When it came time for the AP, if that person wasn't Chinese, I would've failed that AP. They would not hear my Chinese, but whatever language that know first, which could be anything. I could be answering in Shanghainese for all I know. So, I just had to learn how to listen, read, and write, rather than speak. I did great on orals at that point, but it was a lot of work for me to remind them I was not a native speaker.

Coincidentally, Kara and I both want to travel the world, and we are considering going together. She wants to visit every place that she can and live a life that she could not afford because she was always running from something. I told her that it is time to stop running and start living the rest of her life the way she wants to. Open herself up to others and settle down eventually. Maybe start a family of her own if she finds the right person.

She mentions that there has always been on constant person that she falls for in every generation. The gender, ethnicity, personality, and career of the person changes each time, but she knows who it is.

"Is this person your soul-bound?"

She scoffs a little. "I doubt that they would ever look at me as more than just a companion."

"That is because you've never opened up and talked to this person. Who's to say that they won't accept you and love you?"

"Who's to say that they will?" she jibes back. "Besides, I've barely seen them in this generation, so I don't know where they are."

I think about it a minute. _So, she does know who this person is and where they were last seen. No way she has not been keeping tabs on them. She has tabs on everyone else. There has to be some way to at least put them in the same city._  
"Tell me about them," I suggest.

"Which version?" she laughs humorlessly.

"Whichever one you want. It could be one from a long time ago or the current version. What draws you to this person after each generation? Why does it always go back to this one person?"

"Well, when I first met her, she went by Morgana. She was a princess of a well-known kingdom. She spent her days being the beautiful future queen, and spent her nights learning about magic. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes a vibrant green. Her skin pale as snow, contrasted with her long raven locks. She truly was the fairest."

"How did you two meet?"

"At the time, I was a stable girl. I was good with my hands, and being around horses helped me control my powers. I was specifically tasked with helping her horse. His name was Shadow. He was a black mustang, as wild as his owner. They found solace within each other when either was having a rough time. She found me knee deep in the stalls and eventually tripping over my own boots to greet her. She laughed–not a gentle chuckle but a full belly laugh. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

"That's adorable," I coo as I listen to her talk about this woman. I can see the love shining in her eyes, and the way her soul reaches out.

"We spent as much time as we could together. Talking about nothing and everything. It was a fairytale dream to be with her. But eventually all fairytales must come to an end. As the heir to the throne, she must marry. When her father became ill, she told me that we could no longer meet, as seeing the love in my eyes as she was with another would surely break her. I pleaded with her to reconsider a life together, even if just friends, but she was adamant. She didn't want me to pine for her when she could not give herself to me. She banished me from the kingdom that night, telling me to love again."

"I'm so sorry."

"When I left, I realized something. She told me to leave because she loved me, and that loving me but not being with me would be too much. I realize the truth of her words as I felt myself slowly deteriorate watching her forced smiles and false joy. It hurt me to see her this unhappy but there was nothing I could do. I wished everyday to take her away from it but that was not what she wanted."

"What did you do?"

"As her reign came to an end at the maturity of her son, I met her out in the gardens that she loved so much. The soft breeze and sunset made her look more beautiful than I have ever seen her."

_Flashback_

_"Hello, Morgana," Kara shyly walks to sit under the apple tree._

_"Kieran! What are you doing here?" the shock obvious in her voice._

_"I just wanted to see you. It has been so long since I've spoken with you."_

_"I assume you left."_

_"How could I leave the person I love most?"_

_"Kieran, you know it cannot be."_

_"Why? You are no longer Queen. You are free to do as you wish. Marriage no longer chains you, and obligations be damned. Why must your happiness come second after all this time?"_

_"I fear that so much time has passed that any life together would be full of heartache."_

_"Why would you think that? Our lives can be full of love and joy together."_

_"Kieran, how can that be? You look the same as you did all those years ago."_

_"And you look just as beautiful as when I first met you."_

_"You have not aged in the past 25 years. I have. You are the same, but I am much different."_

_"Why should that matter? You love me and I love you. That's all that matters."_

_"Kieran!" her voice straining. "I am not the same girl you met all those years ago. Eventually, I will leave this place and move onto the next. I am aging and slowly moving closer to my end. You are not. Any life together would be you watching over me and taking care of me until you lose me. That is no life."_

_"But that is my decision," Kara mutters darkly. "I should be allowed to choose how I live my life. And I choose to be with you," she grips Morgana's hands in hers. "I don't care what the world does as long as I am with you."_

_"Kieran…"_

_"No. You will let me love you. After everything that we've been through, we deserve love. I don't care if I lose you because I will always find my way back to you." Kara has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please. At least allow me the chance to love you."_

Kara pauses for a long time. She looks as if she is lost in her memories. Her eyes full of conflicting emotions. Love, anger, sadness, joy, pain.

"We lived the rest of her life in a cottage on the outskirts of the city. When it was her time, I sat by her bed and whispered my love to her. She passed painlessly into the night with a final goodbye to me. Her son visited and we both mourned her death together. He was a good king and a great man who held an enormous heart. He told me that he was glad I could make her happy in the end."

"Kara…"

"Over the generations, we would meet in all sort of ways, but I would always remember her. I was heartbroken when I met her second form, that I could barely look at him without crying. I try to remain distant, but present because I can always see that they feel what I feel."

"Is that what you did this time?"

"Yes. She is the most like the first time I met her than any other version. She has that same compassion and intent in her eyes. They look the same too."

"Green eyes? Raven hair? Pale skin? Powerful?"

"Also, slightly accented voice. It is barely noticeable, but you can hear it if you listen very closely in her interviews. It is usually when she is emotional about her struggles that it is prevalent."

"Accent? Public figure? Open?…No way. She can't be–"

"If you think it is Lena Luthor then you are right."

"…Huh…no wonder you like her so much. She is definitely beautiful, smart, creative, compassionate, driven, honest…"

"Yes, I know of all these traits. Don't start making the moves on her," Kara teases.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But it would be highly inappropriate of me to do so considering my relationship with her."

"Relationship?"

"Yeah. I am currently an intern, specifically an intern for her assistant to train me for when I graduate."

"Small world."

"Very. Now, since you clearly love her, I think it is time that you make an effort. If you are soul-bound, she will be miserable without you in her life. If you love her, then at least allow her to feel that love."

"I couldn't," she protests. Her eyes widening at the idea of meeting Lena.

"Kara, please. At least offer friendship if nothing else. She needs people in her life that she can rely on. Her family isn't that, so it is more than likely that you two could have some semblance of a relationship."

"I don't know…"

"Just consider it. I need to head home since I have work in the morning, but text me when you decide. Seriously consider what this all means to both of you. "

"I will take the week to think about it. No promises."

"Of course. And Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Her name is Lena _Kieran _Luthor. Maybe there is someone driving you together."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like my take on this. What do you think will happen? Please leave comments and reviews!**


End file.
